Chocolate for you
by BlackHime13
Summary: Siendo San Valentín, Shinichi decide prepararle algo a su querido mago. El problema... ¡es que no sabe cocinar! Mientras piensa que hacer recuerda cómo es que comenzaron a salir. / 100% KaiShin / Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi / Secuela de - Ilusión de Amor


**Obsesión dulce**

Recibir regalos día a día sin saber quién es el destinatario podía llegar a ser aterrador para algunas personas, pero para él no. Unos meses después de aquel día había comenzado a recibir distintos regalos. No eran cosas exóticas sino pequeños detalles como notas, alguna rosa de colores increíbles, un desayuno recien preparado servido en la mesa de la cocina... para una persona corriente el hecho de que un extraño fuese capaz de entrar en su casa sin que su persona se percatara de ello resultaría en una llamada a la policía y una búsqueda del culpable. Probablemente también se iría unos días de casa o incluso llegaría a mudarse. Pero él no era una pesona común y corriente. No. Él es un renombrado detective que no le tiene miedo a nada, además que ya conoce al autor de semejantes actos.

El primer día se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrar su desayuno preparado, pero luego vio una pequeña nota que decía así:

_Se que sueles olvidar desayunar como dios manda así_

_que ahora me encargaré de que siempre lo hagas._

_El ladrón que más adoras (;_

Una leve risita escapó sus labios al comprender el significado de aquello. Así que el joven mago pretendía conquistarle de esa forma ¿eh? Pues veremos si lo conseguía.

Ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo, pero al día siguiente encontró una rosa azul en el asiento que tenía la costumbre de usar durante sus clases en la universidad, y volvió a sonreír a la vez en que se sonrojaba pues varias personas se le quedaron viendo curiosos. Otra pequeña nota venía con el presente y no tardó en sentir un mezcla de emoción y vergüenza al leer lo que decía.

_Amo el color de esta rosa porque me recuerda_

_a los ojos más atrayentes y bellos que una vez vi._

Aquellos detalles continuaron durante semanas, hasta que su amiga Ran le arrastró hasta la comisaría para denunciar a su "acosador". Cuando estos le preguntaron si era cierto que alguien le estaba siguiendo él solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su amiga se enojó y explicó lo que pasaba a los inspectores, logrando la sonrisa contenta de la Inspectora Sato que le felicitó por tener un pretendiente. En ese momento su castaña acompañante cayó en cuenta del significado de todas esas acciones y las sonrisas y sonrojos de su amigo. Le exigió emocionada que le dijera de quién se trataba, pero él se negó pues todavía no eran nada y no quería asumir cosas. Ella se quejó haciendo pucheros, pero acabó desistiendo al ver la mirada ilusionada de su amigo cuando al llegar a su hogar encontró otro pequeño sobre en la mesita del recibidor junto a una caja pequeña.

No siguió insistiendo en el tema, pero si que le pidió que le contara los avances. De cierta forma se alegraba por su mejor amigo ya que parecía que nunca encontraría a alguien de seguir siempre tan metido en sus casos.

Lo que recibió en esa ocasión resultó ser una figura de cristal en forma de rosa. Era un trabajo tan maravilloso que el castaño se quedó maravillado al verla. La colocó en su mesita de noche, para poder verla siempre que se fuese a dormir y al levantarse.

_Porque la belleza debe ser preservada para que otros puedan disfrutar de ella._

Después de ese presente hubo una semana en que no llegó nada. Su amiga se enojó e intentó animarle, pero el sabía muy bien la razón de que aquello pasara.

Desde la primera vez que fue a un robo le pidió a su amigo Saguru que le avisara sobre los movimientos del ladrón. Cierto que no pudo ir a ninguno otro después de aquel día, pero al menos sabía que ahora el joven mago se encontraba en europa, Francia concretamente, realizando uno de sus tan famosos robos.

Entonces apaciguó a su amiga diciéndole que seguramente se encontraba ocupado. Esta emocionada le cuestionó si sabía su agenda o algo por estilo y él decidió solo sonreír y comenzar a caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

Los meses trascurrieron con tranquilidad tanto que llegó la navidad. Particularemente él no adoraba esa festividad pues siempre estaba solo ya que sus padres trabajaban en el extranjero. Ran le invitó a su casa, pero se sentía realmente incómodo entre sus padres así que decidió rechazar la invitación otro año más. Algunos de sus otros amigos también le invitaron, pero obtuvieron la misma respuesta. La misma víspera de Navidad recibió otra nota.

_Para mi amado detective cuyas festividades pasará sin copmpañía._

_¿Tal vez le gustaría ver un pequeño espectáculo de magia el día de hoy?_

Una dirección venía en el mismo papel y armándose de valor salió de su casa bien abrigado y caminó hasta el lugar. Este no estaba muy lejos de su casa por lo que supuso que el mago lo escogió pensando en su persona. Con el corazón acelerado subió las escaleras del viejo edificio y al llegar a la azotea se sentó en una silla que había ya colocada allí.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró al notar que había llegado un par de minutos antes de lo indicado, pero al parecer no importó mucho pues las luces se encendieron dando comienzo con el espectáculo.

Aquel era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía hasta la fecha. Solo rememorarlo le hacía sonreír.

_Una figura vestida con un traje negro y camisa azul eléctrico se dejó ver a través del humo_

_en el pequeño escenario. Con una sonrisa de medio lado en_

_los labios del hombre fue cuando comenzó con su número. Palomas volaron de repente, la iluminación cambió de colores a los típicos usados para_

_esa fecha en concreto. La lenta y atrayente música le dieron un toque íntimo al lugar._

_No supo cuanto tiempo pasó él observando embelesado las acciones_

_del joven frente suyo que para cuando se percató se encontraba él de pie junto al mago el cual se _

_encontraba arrodillado sobre una pierna, una mano sorteniendo_

_la suya de forma delicada y un leve beso en el dorso de esta. Se sonrojó de sobremanera mientras_

_que el castaño solo le sonrió con dulzura._

_-Y este es el fin de este espectáculo privado. Espero que te haya gustado Shin-chan.-dijo en voz baja, dulce y suave para luego desaparecer del lugar._

_El castaño reaccionó tarde y no llegó a detener su partida, pero una adorable sonrisa adornó su _

_rostro y aumentó al notar un ligeron peso sobre su mano. Miró para saber qué_

_era en esa ocasión y se rió divertido al ver un punto de libro con una rosa plastificada dentro._

Todavía usaba ese punto cada vez que leía alguno de los muchos libros que se encontraban en la enorme biblioteca de su hogar. Él también le dio un regalo al mago pues había dejado una pequeña cajita sobre el escritorio de su habitación junto a una nota con el nombre del castaño en él y cuando regresó de esa pequeña, pero mágica reunión no la vio.

Al día siguiente recibió otra nota que le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

_Gracias Shin-chan. Nunca pensé que unos guantes me harían tan feliz nwn_

_Espero recibir algo aún más especial en fin de año (;_

Al recordar lo último en aquella breve nota otro recuerdo vino a su mente en seguida. Fue durante la fiesta de fin de año a la cual asistió junto a sus amigos. En un comienzo no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero pensó que sería bueno para distraerse y no pensar en cierto mago bobo que le dio esperanzas sobre verle en ese día. Lo cual no había sucedido y ya eran las once de la noche pasadas. Algo desilusionado se percató que ya comenzaba la cuenta regresiva donde acabaría aquel año y comenzaría uno nuevo.

Las campanadas sonaron, indicanto las doce en punto, pero él solo sintió unos cálidos y suaves labios contra los suyos. Fue breve, pero inmensamente dulce y agradable. Sus mejillas se colorearon de la forma en la cual al castaño ajeno le gustaba tanto, pues ese color quedaba perfecto en el pálido rostro de su detective.

-Feliz año Shin-chan.- murmuró el mago contra la boca ajena. El contrario suspiró y le miró con amor.

-Feliz año Kaito...- susurró y dejó que este volviera a capturar sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, pues ambos habían esperado mucho para volver a besarse y no se contuvieron en lo más mínimo.

Después de aquello comenzaron a salir formalmente y ya llevaban un mes y medio lo cual nos trae al por qué de toda la situación en la cual se encontraba el detective en ese mismo momento.

Como al día siguiente era San Valentín decidió que le regalaría un chocolate hecho a mano a su querido novio el cual tenía una malsana obsesión por ese dulce de color marrón. El único problema es que no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo. Normalmente su novio era el que preparaba la comida pues él era completamente incompetente en ese ámbito.

Nunca imaginó que el mago se mudaría a su casa ese mismo día, pero al llegar encontró que las cosas del contrario ya se encontraban acomodadas en su respectivo lugar. Solo negó con la cabeza divertido y dejó que este le llevara escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que compartirían y en la cual harían muchas otras cosas más que dormir. Sobretodo esa noche en particular.

Otro sonrojo inundó sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos prevertidos. Otra cosa que había notado desde que comenzó a salir con el castaño fue que este era un pervertido que amaba pasarse el día tocándole, lo cual no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, y eso conllevó a percatarse que él mismo adoraba tener a su novio encima suyo en cada oportunidad donde se veían. Aunque el mago no solo era pervertido sino que también era dulce, cariñoso, un poco malicioso y bastante bromista, pues adoraba usar sus trucos en cualquier persona que pudiera, sobretodo si este era su amigo británico.

Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en el problema que tenía entre manos en ese mismo momento. ¿Qué podía prepararle a su novio que no le matase? ¿Cómo demonios hacía para que saliera algo comestible?

Esas dos eran su mayor preocupación y como llevaba más de dos horas con aquello decidió que haría lo más lógico... llamar a su castaña amiga. No por nada esta era realmente buena cocinera y de seguro que no tendría ningún inconveninente en ayudarle con aquella pequeña sorpresa para su novio. Estaba seguro que, con lo romántico y detallista que era su ladrón, este le habrá preparado algo también, pero aquella idea le agradaba pues así no sería el único en hacer algo vergonzoso... o tal vez si, pues su querido mago era toda una sorpresa y de seguro que logrará sacar el lado tímido del detective, el cual solo conoce él y al parecer adora ver a su amado castaño ponerse nervioso y tartamudear a causa de la vergüenza.

Suspiró otra vez y envió un simple mensaje a su amiga:

_Necesito tu ayuda. Es urgente. Ven lo más rápido que puedas._

Y no fueron más de cinco minutos después que esta se encontraba en su puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento, seguramente debido a que había corrido hasta allí. Jadeando le miró a son de pregunta y con un sonrojo en su rostro le explicó la situación.

-¿No podías haberme dicho eso por mesaje? ¡Pensé que te habían atacado o algo!- gritó frustrada y algo enojada con el castaño.

-Si eso llegara a suceder me las apañaría solo y, como mucho, llamaría a Kaito para que me ayudara.- respondió casí ofendido de que dudara de su capacidad de autodefensa.

-¡Tiendes a meterte en problemas Shinichi! ¡Por lo menos llama a la policía si algo malo sucediese! ¡Además que casi siempre te olvidas de cuidarte cuando te enfocas demasiado en algo! ¡Si no fuese por Kaito-kun de seguro que habrías muerto de inanición después de olvidar comer por culpa de un caso difícil!- le gritó enojada pues aquello había pasado más de lo que al detective le gustaría reconocer. Cuando se mete de lleno en sus casos tiende a olvidar algo tan básico como comer o dormir así que es cierto que si no fuese por Kaito, el cual siempre le arrastra a la habitación a que duerma o a la cocina donde la comida está servida, lo más probable es que hubiese acabado en el hospital o muerto. Por dios si es que a duras penas y recordaba ir al baño en aquellas ocasiones y su dieta se centraba básicamente en café... litros y litros de café, que le ayudarían a mantenerse despierto a pesar de las quejas de su cuerpo.

Se encogió de hombros y sin rebatir caminó hacia su cocina la cual parecía un campo de batalla, pues había harina, huevos, azucar, leche y utensilios varios por todo el lugar, incluidos el suelo y el fregadero. Además de que en la olla había una sustancia que no supo identificar pues parecía estar quemado y ser incomestible.

-¿Exactamente qué estabas tratando de hacer?- preguntó ella mirando todo con una gota recorriendo su sien.

-Pues... quiero hacer galletas bañadas en chocolate y gominolas en forma de rosa, pero como puedes ver el resultado ha sido catastrófico.- comentó él sonrojándose. En serio que se le daba muy mal la cocina.

-Mmm... para que tú te esfuerces en hacer algo en lo que eres espantosa e irrevocablemente horrible significa que Kaito es realmente importante para tí.- dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Pues claro idiota...- murmuró él y giró el rostro pues este parecía estar en llamas de lo sonrojadas que se encontraban sus mejillas.

Ella soltó una risita divertida y ambos comenzaron a limpiar aquel estropicio para luego proceder a hacer todo de nuevo. Fue difícil, pero de alguna forma consiguieron que aquello tuviera una forma y sabor decentes. Se sorprendieron al notar que ya había anochecido para cuando acabaron de ordenar todo. Ella se despidió de su amigo deseándole suerte al día siguiente y se marchó a su casa.

El castaño volvió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa que había allí para luego mirar fijamente la caja con su regalo. Suspiró nervioso pues realmente esperaba que al mago le gustara, pero solo lo sabría al día siguiente. Miró el relog y pensó si debería enviar un mesaje a su novio preguntándole si quería que cenaran fuera, pues ya era tarde y, sinceramente, con lo que había tardado en limpiar la cocina no quería que su novio manchara algo solo porque tenía que hacer la cena.

Se sorprendió al oir la puerta abrir y cerrarse y la voz de su novio anunciando su llegada. Apresurado escondió la caja en uno de los armarios y volteó para ver como este entraba tranquilamente a la cocina.

-¿Shin-chan quieres que haga de cenar o vamos fuera a algún sitio?- fue lo primero que preguntó para después acercarse y besarle castamente los labios.

-Hmp. Justo antes que llegaras pensé en preguntarte si querías salir a comer fuera.- respondió divertido al ver que su novio había pensado lo mismo.

-Mmm... eso es raro. Normalmente dices que salir es molesto y prefieres mi cocina casera.- comentó mientras le miraba curioso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo salir de vez en cuando?- preguntó y desvió la mirada algo nervioso. Era en momentos como ese que se le dificultaba mantener algo escondido de su pareja, pues cuando este tenía curiosidad era realmente obstinado hasta conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Are... ¿Shin-chan hiciste algo con chocolate?- inquirió curioso el contrario. El mencionado se tensó levemente, agradeció que el castaño estuviese enfocado en otra cosa y no lo notara, y miró en dirección al salpicadero. Algunos utensilios que servían para derretir chocolate al agua maria se encontraban allí, limpios y esperando ser retornados a sus respectivos lugares.

-Idiota... ¿crees que yo lograría hacer algo que no envenenase a alguien?- cuestionó entre burlón y ofendido.- Obviamente fue cosa de Ran. Mañana tiene una cita con su novio y me preguntó si podía preparar algo aquí, pues en su casa está su padre molestando cada dos por tres.-explicó y agradeció internamente con que no fuese del todo una mentira, pues realmente la castaña aprovechó para preparar algo por su cuenta mientras le ayudaba.

-Cierto... desde que lograste hacer estallar el microondas que se que es mejor no dejar que te acerques mucho a esta habitación... no se como no has muerto antes.- comentó entre divertido y preocupado. Después de ver las artes en la cocina de su novio llegó a la conclusión de no dejar que este hiciera nunca nada, pues realmente moriría si ingería algo preparado por su misma persona.

-Por eso siempre compraba fuera o Ran me traía algo... incluso el profesor Agasa de tanto en tanto me invitaba a comer en su casa.- dijo mirándole molesto. Sabía que era malo cocinando, no hacía falta que se lo recordaran cada cinco minutos.

-Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti.- aseguró el contrario acariciando su mejilla para hacer que dejara el puchero de lado.

-Lo se.- respondió con una leve sonrisa y le besó castamente en los labios.- ¿Donde quieres ir a cenar?- preguntó caminando hacia la salida.

-Mmm... cualquier sitio donde no haya "eso".- dijo frunciendo el ceño al recordar al ser de sus pesadillas.

-Nunca entenderé tu problema con los peces.- comentó divertido al tiempo en que cogía su abrigo y abría la puerta de la calle.

-¡No nombres a ese ser del demonio!- espetó horrorizado de solo escuchar su nombre. No era culpa suya que los viese como seres horribles y asquerosos de los cuales no quería ni tenía la más mínima intención de acercar su persona.

-Hai, hai.- respondió divertido ante la fobia de su novio. Caminaron por las calles poco transitadas hasta uno de sus restaurantes favoritos de pasta. El mago no se contuvo en sostener la mano contraria durante todo el trayecto e incluso no le soltó cuando llegaron al establecimiento. El castaño se sonrojó, pero no intentó apartarle para nada.

Cenaron en tranquilidad, hablando de todo y nada, para luego volver a su hogar e irse a dormir pues ya pasaba de la media noche.

/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/

Al dia siguiente despertó gracias al delicioso aroma de café recién hecho. Se estiró en la cama como gato y estaba por levantarse de esta cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a su querido mago con una bandeja con comida.

-Me alegra que ya estés despierto Shin-chan.- dijo con voz cantarina.

-Buenos días Kai. ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó al ver la gran cantidad de comida en la bandeja que su novio dejó sobre la mesa de noche para luego sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Buenos días...Pues... como es un día especial pensé en hacerte un desayuno a la altura.- explicó y acercó las cosas a su detective. Había desde fruta y tostadas a tortitas con caramelo y zumo natural al igual que su elixir de vida, el café, con la cantidad de azúcar perfecta. Realmente su novio era maravilloso.

-Vaya... gracias.- agradeció con una sornisa en los labios. Besó a su novio en los labios y estaba a punto de comer algo cuando recordó dos cosas.-Kai... ¿tienes algo planeado para hoy?- le preguntó.

-Mmm... muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero... pensé que pasarla tranquilamente en casa los dos sería mejor. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?-r espondió mirándole curioso.

-No particularmente. Me gusta más la idea de quedarnos aquí la verdad.- comentó algo sonrojado.-Y pues... ¿crees que puedes ir por una pequeña caja azul que hay en el armarito de la cocina al lado de la nevera?- le pidió y este solo asintió sin comprender del todo.

Regresó un par de minutos más tarde y le entregó lo pedido.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Para qué lo necesitas?- le interrogó al ver como el detective no habría el objeto en sus manos, sino que lo miraba algo dudoso.

-Emm... ¿por qué no lo abres?- preguntó y le ofreció la caja de vuelta. Cada vez más confundido el mago decidió solo acatar la order. Volvió a coger el paquete y lo abrió. Inmediatamente se maravilló al ver las galletas y las pequeñas rosas de colores.

-Shin-chan... ¿dónde las conseguiste? No creí que hicieran gominolas con esta forma.- cuestionó sin mirar a su novio. Este no respondió y fue entonces que volteó a verle. Observó su sonrojo y como jugaba con sus dedos como si fuese realmente interesante.- ¿No me digas que tu...?

-Hai... le pedí ayuda a Ran así que deberían estar bien... aunque no mentí al decir que hizo algo para su novio pues aprovechó mientras me ayudaba para hacerlo... adem-hmmp- no acabó pues sus labios fueron apresados por los del contrario en un beso apasionado.

-Shin-chan... no puedo creer que te esforzases tanto por mi... eso me hizo tan feliz que no pude evitarlo... además estabas balbuceando por los nervios.- dijo dulcemente y con un deje divertido aquello último.

El castaño se sonrojó de sobremanera ante la burla de su novio e hizo un pequeño puchero que le hizo verse adorable a los ojos contrarios.

-Calla idiota.- dijo para luego besar al mago antes de que este pudiera decir algo más. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire recibió la mirada lujuriosa del mayor.

-Sabes... me alegra haber decidido que nos quedaramos en casa.- comentó en un susurro con voz grave y ronca que logró que un escalofrío de excitación recorriera el cuerpo del menor. No pudo preguntar a qué se refería cuando se vio empujado, acabando recostado sobre la cama con él encima, y con los labios ajenos capturando los suyos en otro beso apasionado lleno de promesas pecaminosas.

Cierto a sus palabras fue que no salieron a la calle en todo el día... o mejor dicho de aquella cama.

/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/

Acariciando los sedosos cabellos castaños de su novio, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido con su cabeza en el regazo del mayor, fue que sonrió al recordar las palabras de su amiga Aoko. Se encontraba tan nervioso por ese día que recurrió a su amiga de la infancia para preguntarle sobre el regalo de su querido detective. Esta solo le dijo que con un pequeño detalle sería suficiente pues sabía que a la pareja de su amigo no le gustaban las cosas demasiado ostentosas o llamativas. Así fue como acabó proponiéndole lo del desayuno y pasar un día tranquilo en casa, pues últimamente tenía muchos espectáculos de magia agendados, no robos de Kaito Kid sino actuaciones de Kuroba Kaito, y no había podido pasar tiempo de calidad con su adoración de ojos azules.

La verdad es que nunca imaginó que este le habría hecho algo a mano, mucho menos comestible, y no solo se esforzó en hacer algo que le gustara como es su obsesión por el chocolate sino que las gominolas en forma de rosa eran un recordatorio de todos los regalos que él le había dado antes de que comenzaran a salir.

Su sonrisa se amplió al notar como su amado detective acercaba más su rostro a su cuerpo y sin molestarle siguió acariciando su cabello, comiendo las deliciosas galletas de su novio y mirando la luna que se alzaba orgullosamente en el cielo, iluminando con su tenue luz la figura de ambos.

**FIN**


End file.
